Antara Iblis dan Manusia
by Sheryl Cerbreaune
Summary: Ketika kau dihadapkan pilihan untuk membunuh orang yang kau cintai, akankah kau tega untuk membunuhnya? Chapter 3 update. Mind to RnR?
1. One: 100 Years Ago

Moshi-moshi, minna~ *waves*. Saia author newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya :) *bows*.

Saia ngambil tema tentang iblis dan manusia. Maaf kalo jadinya malah aneh m(_ _)m

* * *

**Antara Iblis dan Manusia **© Sheryl Cerbreaune

A Bleach FanFiction

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

Rated : T

Pairing : Ulquiorra x Orihime

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Mentari pagi sudah menampakan sinarnya yang cerah di kota kecil bernama Karakura. Jalan yang semula sepi, kini mulai ramai dipadati oleh pejalan kaki. Angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup pelan, membuat daun-daun di pohon menari dengan gemulai.

Seorang gadis berambut orange panjang berlari di sepanjang trotoar yang ia lewati. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menabrak siapapun yang dilaluinya.

"Aku terlambat!" ia berujar panik sambil melirik jam tangannya seraya menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia tak peduli dengan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Yang terpenting, ia tiba di sekolah sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja, gadis berambut orange yang bernama lengkap Inoue Orihime itu menabrak seseorang di depannya. Orihime dan orang yang ditabrak itu terjatuh.

"Itaii..." ujar Orihime sambil berusaha berdiri. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang ditabraknya. "Gomennasai," Orihime membungkuk tanda minta maaf. "Aku sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat jalan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditabrak bangkit berdiri, lalu menatap Orihime dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Tidak apa," pemuda itu berkata datar.

Orihime menatap mata hijau sang pemuda. Ada pesona pada mata itu, yang membuat Orihime merasa terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya.

"Onna?" panggilan si pemuda membuat Orihime tersadar. Orihime membungkuk sekali lagi tanda minta maaf, lalu kembali berlari.

Tanpa Orihime sadari, pemuda itu menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Found you, Inoue... Orihime."

* * *

"Hampir saja kau telat, Hime," ujar Tatsuki sambil menggigit rotinya dan menatap langit dari atap sekolah tempatnya berada sekarang. "Tumben sekali kau bisa telat seperti itu."

Orihime hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, jadi aku bangun kesiangan."

Tatsuki hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melahap rotinya hingga habis.

"Ah ya, Tatsuki chan..." Orihime memanggil Tatsuki dengan pelan. Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Orihime. "Tadi pagi, aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang aneh."

"Aneh?" alis Tatsuki bertaut. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Kemudian, aku melihat matanya. Tapi... entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya."

Tatsuki terdiam mendengar penuturan Orihime. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan melihat makhluk halus seperti hantu dan iblis. Tatsuki berpikir sebentar, "Tidak bisa membaca pikirannya?"

Orihime mengangguk, "Ya. Seperti... ada sebuah tembok tebal yang menghalangiku. Rasanya... agak aneh saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, hingga akhirnya bel istirahat telah usai berdentang.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," ajak Tatsuki setelah membereskan bekalnya.

DEG!

"Ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki melihat Orihime yang tiba-tiba melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Tidak... rasanya seperti ada yang mengawasiku," kata Orihime dengan suara pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang mencurigakan.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu," Tatsuki menenangkan. "Ayo, bergegas! Kita bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

"Hai," kata Orihime sambil mengikuti Tatsuki yang melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ke kelas.

'Tadi itu... siapa?' tanya Orihime dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hijau mengepakan sayap kelelawarnya menjauhi gedung Karakura Senior High School. Ia terbang dengan lambat, sambil sesekali melirik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawahnya.

Ya, dialah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Seorang iblis dengan gelar espada yang berhati dingin dan kejam. Tak segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya, atau mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Yang ia kenal hanyalah dua kata: bertarung dan membunuh.

"Yo, Emospada!" panggilan yang bernada sindiran itu membuat Ulquiorra menoleh. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru yang sewarna dengan matanya terbang mendekatinya.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra mendengus tidak suka. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Untuk mengganggumu, hahaha!" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Misimu... untuk membunuh gadis itu, bukan? Gadis berambut orange yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan kaum iblis seperti 100 tahun yang lalu."

Ulquiorra hanya diam tak menanggapi. Di kepalanya terputar memori ketika ia diperintahkan untuk melaksanakan misinya kali ini.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ulquiorra," sebuah suara dengan nada bass memanggil Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang tadinya berdiri di barisan dengan espada yang lain melangkah maju, lalu membungkuk hormat pada yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Aizen sama?" tanyanya dengan hormat.

"Kau akan kukirim untuk melaksanakan misi," ujar Aizen yang merupakan raja iblis. Ia menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau akan kukirim ke dunia nyata untuk membunuh seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya. Sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu, ada seorang gadis dengan The Light Heart yang pernah datang ke sini, bersamaan dengan The Great War antara iblis dan manusia. Ia berhasil menemukan dan menghancurkan setengah dari sumber energi untuk kelangsungan hidup kaum iblis."

"Yaitu... The Darkness Soul."

Seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi... jika itu terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu, bukankah harusnya gadis itu telah lama mati?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Hallibel.

"Memang benar. Manusia berumur singkat. Tetapi, The Light Heart berbeda. Ia... seperti terlahir kembali dalam diri seorang gadis. Gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan yang menghancurkan setengah dari The Darkness Soul."

"Gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran makhluk apapun hingga rahasia terdalamnya. Belum lagi dia bisa melihat wujud kita yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan itu sangat berbahaya. Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu untuk membunuhnya, sekaligus untuk memusnahkan The Light Heart yang ada padanya. Kau bisa membaca pikiran manusia dengan mudah, jadi kau pasti bisa menemukan gadis itu dalam waktu singkat."

Ulquiorra mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Siapa nama gadis itu, Aizen sama?"

Aizen menyunggingkan senyum licik yang penuh arti. "Ia bernama... Inoue Orihime."

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Huah..." Orihime menguap lebar sambil memegang buku yang baru saja dibacanya sekilas. "Entah kenapa, aku malah jadi mengantuk."

"Kau mungkin kurang tidur," Tatsuki terkikik geli. Gadis tomboy itu menelaah setiap buku yang tersusun rapi di rak perpustakaan sekolah.

Orihime hanya mendesah. Ia mendapat tugas untuk membuat makalah tentang sejarah perang yang pernah terjadi di dunia. Sejujurnya, Orihime suka pelajaran sejarah. Mungkin rasa kantuknya yang menyebabkan ia menjadi malas untuk menelusuri tiap kata yang tertera di buku yang dipegangnya.

Mata kelabu Orihime kembali mencari buku referensi sejarah. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna cokelat tua yang sudah usang. Tertarik dengan buku itu, Orihime mengambilnya dan membaca judulnya perlahan.

"The Great War," Orihime membacanya dengan suara pelan. Tatsuki menoleh dan menghampiri Orihime.

"The Great War?" ulang Tatsuki. "Aku belum pernah mendengar mengenai perang itu."

"Aku juga. Bagaimana jika kita membacanya? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik," Orihime mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya dengan Tatsuki.

The Great War adalah perang antara iblis dengan manusia yang terjadi sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. Perang itu dimenangkan oleh pihak manusia. Iblis yang kalah terpukul mundur ke dalam dunia yang bernama Hueco Mundo.

Iblis sebenarnya bisa dimusnahkan dengan menghancurkan The Darkness Soul, sumber energi dari kehidupan iblis. The Darkness Soul sendiri adalah sebuah jiwa yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan dari hati manusia. Semakin pekat kegelapan itu, maka iblis akan semakin kuat.

Untuk menghancurkan The Darkness Soul, dibutuhkan kekuatan The Light Heart. Namun, The Light Heart sendiri tidak diketahui jenis maupun bentuknya. Dan diperkirakan hanya sedikit orang di dunia yang mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan The Light Heart.

Ada catatan yang mengatakan, bahwa dahulu ada satu orang yang memegang kekuatan yang mirip dengan The Light Heart. Ia ikut bertempur dalam The Great War, dan menemukan tempat di mana The Darkness Soul bersemayam. Tetapi, ia hanya mampu menghancurkan setengah dari The Darkness Soul, sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sampai saat ini, belum diketahui siapa yang memegang kekuatan The Light Heart selanjutnya. Berbagai sumber mengatakan, bahwa The Light Heart hanya akan ada pada jiwa seseorang yang berhati murni, tanpa kegelapan di hatinya.

Iblis juga menjadi bertambah kuat. Kemungkinan mereka tidak lagi terlalu bergantung pada The Darkness Soul, tetapi pada kegelapan yang ada di hati setiap manusia. Jika hati manusia itu dipenuhi kegelapan, maka di situlah iblis berada. Oleh karena itu, manusia yang dipenuhi kegelapan akan menjadi budak para ibils, sebelum akhirnya mati dan menjadi bagian dari The Darkness Soul.

* * *

Orihime dan Tatsuki saling berpandangan setelah membaca bagian depan dari buku itu.

"Er... entah mengapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri setelah membacanya," kata Tatsuki sambil menelan ludah. "Rasanya... iblis itu ada di belakangku sekarang."

"Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di belakangmu," kata Orihime sambil berbisik dan melirik punggung Tatsuki. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita di sini, jadi tidak perlu takut."

Tatsuki benci mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang gelisah sekarang. Gelisah karena khawatir ada makhluk menyeramkan seperti arwah gentayangan di belakangnya? Jangan bercanda! Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah takut seperti itu!

"Aku akan meminjam buku ini," ujar Orihime dengan nada pasti dan penuh keyakinan. "Siapa tahu aku menemukan hal menarik lainnya."

"Tapi... aku tidak mengerti. Iblis... manusia... The Great War... The Darkness Soul... dan The Light Heart. Kata-kata itu terdengar asing untuk diucapkan," Tatsuki mendesah.

"Sudah 100 tahun lamanya, jadi pasti banyak yang melupakannya," Orihime tersenyum riang. "Dan kemungkinan ada organisasi untuk membasmi iblis atau apa. Kelihatannya menarik untuk dibaca."

Tatsuki hanya mengiyakan. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju pustakawati dan menyerahkan buku yang akan dipinjam.

"The... Great War?" pustakawati yang telah berumur 50-an itu terbelakak kaget melihat buku yang disodorkan Orihime padanya.

"Ada... apa?" tanya Orihime dengan nada waswas.

Pustakawati itu terdiam sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan. Selanjutnya, ia berkata pelan dengan nada memperingatkan, "Hati-hatilah untukmu, Anak Muda... jangan sampai iblis membutakan pikiran dan logikamu. Jangan sampai sejarah mengenai pertumpahan darah kembali terulang..."

Orihime menatap pustakawati itu dengan bingung, namun ia hanya mengiyakan. Ia mengambil buku itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, kemudian segera pulang.

Pustakawati yang sendari tadi melihat Orihime hingga hilang dari pandangannya hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Semoga saja... peperangan antara iblis dan manusia yang sesungguhnya akan berakhir... meskipun kegelapan akan selalu ada, berdampingan dengan cahaya..."

* * *

Pada malam harinya, Orihime kembali membuka buku itu untuk melanjutkan membaca. Ia penasaran tentang bagaimana The Great War dan kondisi dunia saat itu. Namun, ia tidak menemukan keterangan yang lainnya. Hanya saja, ia menemukan profil beberapa iblis dan manusia yang terlibat dalam The Great War.

"Sousuke Aizen," Orihime mulai membaca keterangan yang ada di buku. "Merupakan raja iblis. Bisa dikatakan ia hidup abadi. Sangat kejam dan ambisius. Ia adalah iblis yang memulai The Great War."

"Ada sepuluh anak buah Aizen yang terkuat. Mereka dikategorikan sebagai Espada. Dan Espada memiliki anak buah yang bernama Fraccion. Memusingkan sekali..."

Belum sempat menutup buku itu dan pergi tidur, Orihime tidak sengaja menemukan kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer..." Orihime mulai membaca kembali. "Espada terkuat nomor 4. Kaki tangan Aizen. Espada dengan catatan pembunuhan yang paling banyak dan kejam. Ikut andil dalam The Great War. Memiliki ciri rambut hitam, mata berwarna hijau, dan estigma menyerupai air mata berwarna hijau di bawah matanya."

Orihime terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya barusan.

"Rambut hitam... mata berwarna hijau... estigma. Tidak, apa mungkin... dia yang kutabrak tadi pagi?"

* * *

**To be Continued**

A/N: yep, ini dia chapter 1. Masih sedikit, dan masih sangat abal tentunya m(_ _)m

Maaf kalo jadinya malah gaje, banyak typo, dan lain-lain. Ah ya, dan mohon maaf juga kalo ternyata sudah ada fict yang alur ceritanya mirip seperti ini. Mohon maaf, saia ga bermaksud untuk plagiat kok... m(_ _)m

Mind to RnR?


	2. Two: Ulquiorra Schiffer

"Rambut hitam... mata berwarna hijau... estigma. Tidak, apa mungkin... dia yang kutabrak tadi pagi?"

* * *

**Antara Iblis dan Manusia **© Sheryl Cerbreaune

A Bleach FanFiction

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Rated : T

Pairing : Ulquiorra x Orihime

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah datang lebih cepat. Jalan kembali dipadati oleh sejumlah orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sinar mentari yang keemasan perlahan menyinari pelosok kota, membuat udara yang semula dingin menjadi hangat.

Ruang kelas 2A di Karakura Senior High School mulai ramai. Satu persatu siswa berdatangan. Mereka mengobrol berbagai macam hal, mulai dari pelajaran sekolah, fashion terbaru, atau tentang film yang sedang diputar di bioskop.

Tapi tidak dengan Orihime.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna orange itu hanya terdiam di kursinya, tidak ikut mengobrol seperti yang lain. Matanya memandang dengan cemas ke sekeliling kelas, khawatir jika ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal atau mencurigakan.

"Ohayou, Orihime!" Tatsuki yang baru datang menyapa Orihime.

"Ah ya, ohayou!" dengan cepat Orihime membalas. Tersungging senyum di bibirnya untuk menutupi rasa cemasnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya," Tatsuki menyadari perubahan emosi di mata Orihime.

Orihime menghela napas dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas di sampingnya, tak ingin bertemu dengan mata Tatsuki yang memandanginya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Aku merasa diawasi," akhirnya Orihime berkata, meski dengan nada pelan. "Tapi... bukan oleh manusia."

"Oleh... hantu?" Tatsuki berusaha mencerna kata-kata Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada gelombang pikiran, hanya ada hawa kehadiran. Itupun tidak jelas ada di mana."

"Seperti kemarin?"

"Mungkin."

"Hanya perasaanmu, Hime," kini Tatsuki menghela napas. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

* * *

Orihime tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran. Matanya menatap buku yang terbuka di depannya, namun pikirannya melayang pada dua hal.

Pertama pada seseorang atau 'sesuatu' yang mengawasinya semenjak pagi tadi. Siapa yang tidak cemas jika merasa diawasi seperti itu?

Kedua pada kalimat yang dibacanya sebelum tidur. Ulquiorra Schiffer... nama itu terus terputar di memori Orihime. Benarkah iblis bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer yang ia baca di buku The Great War itu benar-benar ada? Dan mengapa ia memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang yang ia tabrak kemarin?

'Ah, sudahlah,' Orihime mengeluh dalam hati. 'Mungkin benar kata Tatsuki chan. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya seperti ini.' Ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra terus mengamati tingkah laku dan gerak-gerik Orihime dari jauh. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan hawa kehadirannya, meskipun akhirnya Orihime menyadari bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang mengawasinya.

"Bermain, huh?" Ulquiorra bergumam. Ichimaru Gin, yang merupakan iblis kepercayaan Aizen, memintanya untuk 'bermain' dengan Orihime.

"Kau bisa 'bermain' dengannya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak sebelum membunuhnya," begitulah kata Gin tadi pagi. Sejujurnya, Ulquiorra agak keberatan. Untuk apa bemain dengan mangsa yang akan dibunuhnya? Bukankah hal itu merepotkan?

Tetapi Ulquiorra mengiyakan saja, tidak mau protes. Sifat loyalnya pada Aizen menyuruhnya untuk mematuhi permintaan Gin.

Grimmjow yang diam-diam menguping menertawakan Ulquiorra habis-habisan. "Emospada akan bermain dengan manusia? HAHAHAHA!" suara tawa mengejek milik Grimmjow yang menggelegar selalu terdengar di telinganya.

Yah, lupakan dulu masalah Grimmjow (Ulquiorra bersumpah akan menghajar espada berambut biru itu jika tingkahnya sudah kelewat batas). Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat gadis yang bernama Inoue Orihime itu jatuh ke dalam permainannya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak Orihime merasa diikuti dan diawasi. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Orihime mencari informasi-informasi yang berkaitan dengan The Great War, The Darkness Soul, dan The Light Heart. Tak lupa ia juga mencari sejumlah iblis dan manusia yang terlibat dalam The Great War.

Informasi yang ia dapatkan lebih banyak berkaitan dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, espada nomor 4 dengan catatan pembunuhan yang paling banyak.

"Pembunuhan besar-besaran pada tahun 1841?" dahi Orihime berkerut. "Memangnya pernah ada pembunuhan yang seperti itu?"

Perlahan, Orihime membaca artikel yang ditemukannya melalui internet itu.

* * *

**Pembunuhan Besar-Besaran di Kota Mode**

Pembunuhan telah terjadi di kota Paris, ibukota Perancis, secara besar-besaran pada tahun 1841. Pembunuhan yang berlangsung selama tiga pekan ini memakan korban jiwa terbanyak dalam sejarah kriminalitas dunia.

Tidak diketahui secara jelas penyebab pembunuhan ini. Polisi menduga bahwa pelaku dari semua pembunuhan yang telah terjadi adalah orang yang sama, dapat disimpulkan dari kesamaan ciri khas si pembunuh yang ditinggalkan di TKP. Namun, polisi tidak menemukan keterkaitan antara korban yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan lagi tidak ada petunjuk yang berguna untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Beberapa saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat sesuatu yang terbang di angkasa dengan sayap kelelawar yang cukup besar berkeliaran di sekitar TKP. Adapula yang mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat manusia yang bisa terbang. Keterangan saksi-saksi ini menarik perhatian organisasi yang anggotanya terdiri dari cenayang dan paranormal. Mereka membuat kesimpulan dari keterangan saksi-saksi bahwa pembunuhan ini disebabkan oleh iblis.

Muncul pertanyaan yang mengudara di publik. Benarkah iblis yang melakukan pembunuhan besar-besaran ini? Dan apa motif dari iblis itu sendiri untuk membunuh manusia?

* * *

"Sayap kelelawar... apa mungkin itu Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Orihime kembali membuka buku The Great War yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah. Dan ia menemukan keterangan lain tentang Ulquiorra Schiffer, bahwa ia memiliki sepasang sayap kelelawar dan tanduk berwarna putih di kepala sebelah kiri.

Mata Orihime berpindah dari buku di tangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Apartemennya yang terletak di lantai dua itu terasa sepi, hal yang wajar karena Orihime hanya tinggal sendirian. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata kelabu itu terpejam sementara pikiran Orihime berkonsentrasi untuk mencari gelombang pikiran sekecil apapun. Ia yakin bahwa ia masih diawasi, dan yang mengawasinya pasti berada tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Dapat!" Orihime langsung berlari ke koridor di depan apartemennya begitu menemukan gelombang pikiran yang tertuju ke arahnya. Namun, Orihime tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di koridor. Kosong.

"Dia sudah pergi..." Orihime mendesah kecewa dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

Ulquiorra yang tengah mengepakan sayap kelelawarnya dengan cepat segera berhenti begitu Orihime kembali masuk. Hampir saja ia ketahuan.

"Benar-benar gadis yang berbahaya."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Orihime bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Setidaknya perpustakaan kota sudah dibuka sekarang, meskipun hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Orihime ingin mencari data yang lebih lengkap mengenai The Great War. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan makalah mengenai The Great War, sebagai tugas sejarahnya. Ia hanya perlu melengkapi data-data yang dirasa masih kurang.

Orihime masih di kamarnya, membereskan buku dan alat tulis yang akan dibawanya. Tiba-tiba, hawa dingin dari jendela menyeruak memenuhi kamarnya. Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu di balik jendela kamarnya. Dengan cepat, ia duduk bersembunyi, merapat ke tembok dengan jendela di atasnya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sana," sebuah nada dingin dan datar terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, jendela kamar Orihime terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan mata berwarna hijau, rambut hitam, dan estigma menyerupai air mata.

Mendengar suara jendela kamarnya terbuka, Orihime reflek berbalik dan melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di udara. Orihime gemetar ketakutan. Ia bergerak mundur, hingga punggungnya membentur tempat tidur.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ulquiorra melangkah masuk dari jendela sebelum Orihime menjawab. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur, di sebelah kanan Orihime.

Otak Orihime telah meneriakan kata 'lari'. Namun, ketakutan sudah menguasai setiap jengkal tubuhnya, membuat Orihime hanya duduk terpaku, tidak bergerak.

"Aku suka padamu," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada datar. Matanya hanya menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang terbuka, dan wajahnya tidak menampilkan emosi apapun.

Jantung Orihime serasa ingin berhenti berdetak. Tunggu dulu! Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Dengan takut-takut, Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra. Ia mencoba membaca pikiran Ulquiorra, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Mata kelabu Orihime beralih ke mata hijau milik Ulquiorra. Dan sekali lagi, Orihime seolah tersihir dengan pesona yang dimiliki mata hijau itu. Mata hijau itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu...

'Ah... berarti benar... ia yang kutabrak waktu itu...' Orihime membatin.

Kemudian, Orihime memaksa kepalanya untuk menunduk, melepaskan diri dari pesona mata Ulquiorra. Ia menimbang-nimbang, seraya membiarkan kesunyian mengisi kekosongan di kamarnya.

Entah sejak kapan ia sering memikirkan pemilik mata hijau itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, mata kelabu milik Orihime ingin berlama-lama menatap mata hijau yang memiliki pesona tersendiri itu.

Hei, kenapa ia malah tertarik pada Ulquiorra? Lupakah Orihime dengan fakta bahwa Ulquiorra adalah iblis yang kejam dengan catatan pembunuhan yang paling banyak?

Orihime masih terdiam, begitu juga Ulquiorra. Ingin sekali Orihime memecah kesunyian itu dengan menanyakan alasan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi... apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Ulquiorra memecah kesunyian. Tentu saja dengan nada datarnya.

Sunyi lagi. Orihime tak mampu berkata-kata. Jika ia menjawab 'ya', mungkin ia masih punya kesempatan untuk bernapas hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Dan jika ia menjawab 'tidak', ia tak yakin jawaban itu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," kata Ulquiorra setelah melihat ekspresi bimbang Orihime. "Tapi aku akan terus mengawasimu dan mengikutimu, hingga aku mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti darimu. Jawablah dengan jujur."

Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri, lalu keluar dari kamar Orihime melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Tubuh Orihime mendadak lemas. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Belum pernah ia merasa ketakutan seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

'Tekanannya... kuat sekali...' batin Orihime. Ia berdiri, kemudian melangkah ke dapur dan meneguk segelas air. Kata-kata Ulquiorra kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Orihime menatap air di gelasnya dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan kebingungan.

* * *

**To be Continued**

A/N: malah jadi deg-degan sendiri pas ngetik ==" *curcol -dilempar bakiak-*

Di sini ada salah satu kasus pembunuhan besar-besaran. Yah, taulah siapa pembunuhnya.. :3 *plak*

Oke, saatnya balas review~

**Relya schiffer**: salam kenal :) hehe, terima kasih atas sambutan dan pujiannya ^^ *bows*. Tentu, akan saia teruskan kok ^^

**koizumi nanaho**: terima kasih atas sambutan dan pujiannya ^^ *bows*. Yep, Hime punya kekuatan itu :9 kalo soal bertarung atau ga.. silahkan tunggu di beberapa chapter ke depan ^^ *dilempar ke jurang*

**Aoi KuchikiMizuu Kurosaki**: terima kasih pujiannya ^^ *bows*. Untuk tahu apa Ulqui bisa bunuh Hime atau ga, silahkan tunggu di beberapa chapter ke depan ^^ *getoked*

**Revalion Angel**: salam kenal :) dan terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ *bows*

**Red Line**: haha, transparan? Jadinya kayak ubur-ubur dong XD *buagh*. Ini sudah di-update kok :D

**Niella Kisuka**: terima kasih pujiannya ^^ *bows*. Tentu, ini sudah di-update :D

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa**: iya, saia newbie di sini :) nulis? Um.. nulis fanfic maksudnya? Sebelum fanfic ini, saia udah pernah bikin, tapi ga banyak. Hehe, saia masih belajar kok, masih belum pantes jadi penulis. Tapi trims pujiannya ^^ *bows*. Semua orang punya bakat nulis kok, tergantung dari gimana cara mereka mengasahnya :) fave? Boleh kok. Doumo arigatou~ :)) ah ya, salam kenal juga :)

Nah, sekian review kali ini ^^

Mohon maaf kalo chapter ini malah lebih buruk dari chapter sebelumnya m(_ _)m *pundung*

Ah ya, lupa bilang. Special thanks to **Louiette Cerbreaune**, yang menjadi sumber inspirasi dari fanfic ini. Saranghae yo~ :)))

Mind to RnR?


	3. Three: First Day with Ulquiorra

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Orihime menatap air di gelasnya dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan kebingungan.

* * *

**Antara Iblis dan Manusia **© Sheryl Cerbreaune

A Bleach FanFiction

.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

Rated : T

Pairing : Ulquiorra x Orihime

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Siang itu berjalan lambat bagi Orihime. Ia tetap pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mau tak mau untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya. Setelah sampai, ia mencari buku tentang The Great War dan membacanya.

Setelah agak lama membaca, Orihime melirik sekilas ke arah belakang. Ulquiorra masih mengawasi dan mengikutinya. Orihime menghela napas pelan, kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

'Ulquiorra,' Orihime membatin. 'Di buku ini juga banyak penjelasan tentangnya. Hm, berarti ia memang iblis yang paling dikenal manusia ya.'

'Akhir-akhir ini, aku mencari informasi tentang The Great War, tapi entah kenapa aku malah mendapat informasi tentang Ulquiorra. Dia yang kejam, jahat, dan tidak berperasaan. Tapi... kurasa dia tidak seburuk itu. Tidak mungkin dia hanya punya sisi buruk.'

Siang berganti menjadi sore. Sinar matahari yang berwarna orange kemilau menerpa Orihime yang melangkah pulang dari perpustakaan.

'Kurasa... aku bisa menjawabnya hari ini,' batin Orihime. 'Ya, lebih tepatnya malam ini.'

* * *

"Schiffer san..." panggil Orihime takut-takut. Ia tidak berani menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan nada datar.

Orihime menghela napas panjang, lalu berbicara, "Soal tadi siang... er... aku..."

"Apa jawabanmu?" Ulquiorra menyela.

"Aku... menjawab ya," Orihime berusaha menyingkirkan nada bimbang dari suara agar ia terdengar yakin akan keputusannya.

Kamar Orihime mendadak sunyi.

"Terima kasih," suara Ulquiorra memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "Kalau begitu, kita berteman."

Mulut Orihime menganga. Hei, apa Ulquiorra salah bicara?

"Ber...teman?"

"Ya. Mulai saat ini kita berteman. Apa ada yang salah?"

Orihime hanya diam. Terkejut sekaligus bingung ingin menjawab apa. Alih-alih, ia malah menggeleng pelan. Tapi, setidaknya Ulquiorra tidak membunuhnya, untuk saat ini.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ehm... tidak. Kita kan... teman."

Ulquiorra yang berada di kamar Orihime melangkah menuju jendela. Jendela kamar tersebut terbuka.

"_Bonsoir_, Orihime," ucap Ulquiorra sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Orihime terpaku. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ulquiorra padanya. Kalau hanya untuk berteman, untuk apa Ulquiorra mengatakan suka padanya?

Kelihatannya hari esok dan seterusnya akan menjadi sulit.

* * *

Matahari pagi bersinar hangat, menyinari kota Karakura. Orihime sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dimakannya omelet untuk sarapan dengan cepat, khawatir ia akan terlambat.

"_Bonjour_, Orihime."

"Gyaaa!" Orihime dengan spontan berteriak kaget mendapati Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya sekarang. "Ke..kenapa kau di.. sini?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi," Ulquiorra hanya menjawab singkat.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hanya untuk itu? Tidak ada alasan lain?

"Sekolahmu?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk jam tangan Orihime.

"Ah iya, aku harus bergegas!" dengan cepat, Orihime menghabiskan sarapannya dan berlari menuju sekolah yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sementara itu, Ulquiorra mengikutinya.

"Fuh, sampai juga," kata Orihime setelah sampai di sekolah. "Eh lho, kau juga?" tanyanya ketika menyadari Ulquiorra ada di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela napas, "Teman harus saling membantu."

"Membantu? Maksudmu... kau... mengikutiku... agar bisa... membantuku?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk samar.

"Er... baiklah," Orihime menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar-benar membingungkan.

* * *

"Ohayou, Tatsuki chan!" Orihime menyapa Tatsuki yang baru saja tiba di kelas setelah bel sekolah berdentang.

"Ah, ohayou!" balas Tatsuki. Ia mengamati raut muka Orihime perlahan. "Perasaanku saja... atau kau sedikit gugup?"

"Ah... uh... mungkin perasaanmu saja, hehe..." Orihime tertawa hambar sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Ulquiorra yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Masih khawatir soal kemarin?"

"Tidak sih..."

"Oh, baguslah," Tatsuki tersenyum lega. "Eh ya, kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan bahasa Perancis hari ini?"

"Ulangan?"

"Ya, ulangan. Byakuya sensei baru memberitahukannya kemarin. Kau lupa?"

Orihime membatu. Ia belum belajar sama sekali! Dengan cepat, ia mengambil buku catatannya dan membacanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Semoga saja bisa membantu. Setidaknya ini masih lebih baik daripada tidak belajar sama sekali.

"Kelihatannya kau belum belajar ya..." Tatsuki menghela napas. Tiba-tiba, Byakuya masuk ke kelas. "Hime, Byakuya sensei sudah datang!"

* * *

"_Bonjour_," Byakuya melangkah memasuki kelas sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. "Simpan buku kalian. Tidak ada lagi yang membaca buku."

Kertas ulangan pun dibagikan. Orihime menatap kertas ulangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan pasrah. Tiga puluh soal essay... benar-benar neraka untuk Orihime. Ia membaca soal, dan berusaha mengisinya. Namun hanya lima soal yang bisa ia kerjakan.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Ulquiorra pelan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Orihime, Ulquiorra membaca kertas soal dan mulai menjawab, "Nomor satu menanyakan umur. Jawab dengan umurmu. _J'ai 16 ans_. Lalu nomor dua..."

Ulquiorra terus membantu Orihime menjawab soal ulangan hingga semua soal terjawab. "Sekarang, kumpulkan," ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke depan kelas. Diserahkannya kertas ulangan tersebut pada Byakuya. Byakuya menatap kertas ulangan Orihime, lalu ganti menatap Orihime dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak berbuat curang, kan?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin.

"Ti..tidak, sensei," kata Orihime dengan gugup. 'Sebenarnya sih agak curang,' Orihime membatin.

"Kembali ke tempatmu," perintah Byakuya. Kemudian, ia melihat jam dinding. "Waktu mengerjakan tinggal 15 menit lagi."

* * *

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berdentang. Anak-anak di kelas membereskan buku mereka dan bersiap pulang.

"Orihime, aku ada latihan karate hari ini," kata Tatsuki sambil menenteng tasnya. "Kau pulang duluan saja."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya, Tatsuki chan. Ja matta!" Orihime melangkah meninggalkan kelas sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Tatsuki.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah taman. Taman itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada satu dua anak yang sedang bermain ayunan. Orihime tersenyum samar melihatnya. Ia terus melangkah, hingga sampailah ia di sebuah pohon sakura besar yang terletak di samping taman.

"Tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini dulu," kata Orihime. Ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. "Ano... Schiffer san... boleh aku... memanggilmu... Ulquiorra?"

"Terserah kau."

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Rasa takutnya pada Ulquiorra perlahan-lahan menghilang. 'Ulquiorra... ternyata ia punya sisi baik juga...' Orihime berkata dalam hati.

"Dulu, oniichan sering mengajakku ke sini," Orihime mengenang. "Saat itu aku masih kecil, sekitar umur 8 tahun. Sedangkan oniichan sedang kuliah. Aku lupa berapa umurnya saat itu."

Ulquiorra diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi oniichan meninggal karena kecelakaan 4 tahun kemudian," Orihime menundukan kepalanya. "Truk yang menabraknya kabur entah ke mana. Orang-orang yang melihat membawa oniichan ke rumah sakit."

"Aku... rindu pada oniichan..." air mata menggenangi mata kelabu Orihime. "Besok... adalah hari peringatan kematiannya."

Ulquiorra menghela napas dalam diam. 'Gadis ini... rapuh,' ujarnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, matanya mengawasi sekeliling. Dilihatnya seekor hollow datang mendekat. Ulquiorra memandang hollow itu dengan tatapan merendahkan, sambil meningkatkan aura membunuhnya. Hollow tersebut jatuh hingga tak bisa bangkit lagi.

'Cih, sampah,' batin Ulquiorra. Pandangannya beralih pada Orihime yang masih menundukan kepala. "Berdiri, Orihime," perintahnya. Orihime yang terkejut memandang Ulquiorra, lalu berdiri.

"Ayo pulang," perintah Ulquiorra lagi.

"Pulang? Kena—"

"Hollow."

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata kelabunya melihat seekor hollow yang dijatuhkan Ulquiorra. Orihime menggidik ngeri.

"Ayo pulang," Ulquiorra mengulang kata-katanya, kali ini sambil menarik tangan Orihime untuk pergi dari taman.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam yang terang. Angin malam bersemilir, mengarak awan-awan. Jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi dengan merdu, menciptakan harmonisasi suara pada melodi malam.

Orihime merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia menguap sedikit, lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia menoleh agak ragu ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Ng... Ulquiorra... ano... terima kasih..." kata Orihime dengan gugup. "Karena... kau sudah membantuku saat ulangan. Dan... juga saat di taman tadi sore."

Ulquiorra mengangguk samar.

Orihime terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali bertanya, "Ah ya, Ulquiorra. Soal hollow di taman tadi sore..."

"Ia mengincarmu."

"Mengincarku? Tapi... bukankah ada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman? Kenapa hanya aku?"

"Ia mengincar jiwa yang rapuh."

Orihime kembali terdiam.

Ulquiorra menghela napas, "Jiwamu sedang rapuh. Oleh karena itu ia mengincarmu."

Orihime mengangguk tanda mengerti. Saat ia ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, ia berbalik dan melihat Ulquiorra tetap berdiri.

"Er... apa... kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime dengan nada pelan dan takut-takut.

"Aku tidak punya rumah."

Orihime menatap dengan tatapan bingung, "Lalu... kau tinggal... di mana?"

"Atap apartemenmu."

Orihime tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu terkejut. Terlalu kaget. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Sudah malam," Ulquiorra melangkah mendekati jendela. "_Bonsoir_, Orihime." Dalam sekejap, Ulquiorra menghilang.

Pikiran Orihime kusut seperti benang yang tidak beraturan. Semakin bingung dengan jalan pikiran Ulquiorra.

* * *

**To b****e Continued**

_Bonjour_ : good morning/good afternoon.

_Bonsoir_ : good evening/good night.

_J'ai 16 ans_ : I'm 16 years old.

.

A/N:

Ampuni saia yang telah telat update ini.. m(_ _)m akhir-akhir ini kesehatan saia agak terganggu, daaann.. ditambah lagi tugas serta ulangan.. *tenggelam di lautan pr dan buku*

Yak, Orihime berkata ya, Saudara-saudara~ XDDD *jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan -plak-*. Tapi sayangnya ga jadian sama Ulqui.. :P *dilempar bakiak*

Dan Ulqui.. entah kenapa jadi agak OOC di sini ==" *dilempar ke jurang*

Oke, ini dia balesan review~ :D

**Red Line** : haha, dua-duanya kayaknya. Nembak dan ngancem :3 *plak*. Yep, permainan cinta~ :3

**ayano646cweety** : ga apa kok baru baca ^^ doumo arigatou atas pujiannya :) Orihime bilang iya, kok~ XD

**relya schiffer** : chapter sebelumnya emang lebih pendek. Gomennasai.. m(_ _)m *ditimpuk bata*. Pertarungannya ya? Hm.. diusahakan secepatnya ya :)

**koizumi nanaho** : tauk tuh.. Ulquiorra harus lebih hati-hati.. :3 Orihime udah bilang iya, tnang saja~ XD gomennasai, chapter lalu emang lebih pendek.. m(_ _)m *diceburin ke empang*

**Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa** : chapter lalu emang kurang panjang. Gomennasai.. m(_ _)m *buagh*

**Arukaschiffer** : doumo arigatou atas pujiannya :) tak tuh si Ulqui.. main-main ntar- *dicero Ulqui*

**Riecky-gin** : ne, salam kenal ^^ *waves* dan trims atas pujiannya :)

Nah, akhirnya selesai juga :3 mind to RnR?


End file.
